projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Mesogog
Priest Evil Gang of Evil member |hobby=Being evil |friend=General Grievous Zeltrax Keizer |first=Episode 4: "Make Lovecraft, Not War" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Keizer Organa |portrayal=2004 Bandai Power Rangers Dino Thunder Mesogog }} Mesogog is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]], a former Power Rangers villain, and a member of the Evil Gang of Evil. Mesogog is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept To be added. Appearance Mesogog is a gray-colored dinosaur-human hybrid whose clothing consists of mainly a green robe. Personality Mesogog retains the personality of his Dino Thunder counterpart. He is a sadistic creature with a traitorous personality, as it was seen that he has joined Keizer's newly formed Evil Gang. History Pre-ProjectGodzilla Mesogog found the Dino Thunder Power Rangers in 2004, with Zeltrax as the general of his Tyrannodrone army. ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 4 Mesogog was hired by General Grievous to summon Cthulhu. After tossing his sacrifice in the water, he proceeds to summon the Dark One, only to have Lord Zedd knock him over, mess up the ritual phrase and summon King Ghidorah by accident. Mesogog manages to get back on his feet and properly summon Cthulhu, but Cthulhu then eats Mesogog due to the fact that "whoever summons Cthulhu has to be eaten by the Dark One himself". Mesogog claims to be Cthulhu's biggest fan. Episode 5 Mesogog makes his return due to "the power of shitty writing", but it turns out he managed to escape the tentacles of the hungry Cthulhu just before being eaten. He catches General Grievous watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and the General tells him to promise not to tell anyone. Mesogog "promises", then leaves the room. However, Mesogog then tells everyone in the gang the General's dark secret and they laugh at this. Mesogog was present during the General's emergency meeting to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Episode 7 Mesogog announced to Grievous that the applicants for the Evil Gang of Evil have arrived. He, along with Predator, join Grievous in the interviewing of the applicants. Some were sent home due to the lack of qualifications or, in Peter Griffin's case, the fact that "their show sucks". When Zeltrax came to the interview, Mesogog recognizes him immediately and interrupts his former general before the cyborg can answer as to why he applied to the Gang. The reptilian priest then tells Grievous of Zeltrax's previous employment under him; thanks to this nepotistic act, Zeltrax is accepted into the group. He is later shown at the end of the episode alongside Goldar and a few other members planning to betray the General behind his back and join the new evil gang of the Gang's recent recruit, Keizer. Episode 8 Mesogog was only seen shutting down Mechagodzilla under Keizer's orders. Episode 9 Mesogog is getting fed-up with wanting to kill Godzilla, so he goes to General Grievous, who is playing Team Fortress 2, and tells him that a plan to kill Godzilla needs to be made. Grievous blatantly tells Mesogog to just "nuke Godzilla". Mesogog agrees to this and then calls Morshu's Shop, requesting a World War II-era plane so that he can use it to nuke Godzilla, and also requests Morshu to come with him. Mesogog then leaves to go to Koridai. Upon arriving to Koridai, Mesogog walks in to Morshu's Shop and pays for the plane. Morshu and Mesogog then take off in the plane and drop a nuke (which looks more like a Legend of Zelda bomb). ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Abilities and Techniques To be added. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes *"By the power of sh*tty writing I have returned." --Upon making his return Trivia *Mesogog's voice is loosely based off of the voice provided by Lathan Gaines in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of the Evil Gang of Evil